Behind the Scenes
by Numbah 175
Summary: We all know about our favorite show, Generator Rex. But what happens after the cameras stop rolling?  K  with a kiss... R&R!


**Hey there! I've had an idea like this floating around in my head for a few days, so here it is. By the way, this one shot is in no way related to All Because of an EVO. IT is it's own little story.**

**Disclaimer: Am I Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, or Steven T. Seagle? I didn't think so.**

"So tell me something guys? What's next?"

"And, Cut! Nice job, Rex. We'll see you again next week." The director yelled. "Rex" sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"Great job, James. You feeling okay?" "Dr. Holiday" asked Rex, A.K.A. James Landsman, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little tired." Dr. Holiday, A.K.A. Theresa Landsman, nodded in agreement.

"At least we have a bit of a break." Six, A.K.A. Michael Landsman, put an arm around Theresa's shoulder.

James sighed. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he had actually gotten the part of Rex. It seemed like yesterday when he got the call.

Flashback

"_Is this James Landsman?" The voice on the phone had said._

"_Yeah. Who's this?"_

"I'm Duncan Rouleau, one of the creators of Man of Action. We would like you to play the part of Rex in the new TV show, Generator Rex."

"_You've got to be kidding. This is so awesome!"_

"_Oh, and one more thing. Would your parents be willing to be cast members as well?"_

"_What did you just say?"_

End Flashback

"Hey, do you know where Daryl is?" James asked, walking off the stage.

"He went to scrub the white paint off of him. He's going to have that stuff in his hair until next year." Teresa and Michael got off the set as the crew started to tear it down. They had to get ready for next week.

"So, looks like we made it through another episode without killing each other." Emily came up in front of James. She was still wearing her outfit for Circe, even though she hadn't been filming for about 2 hours.

"So it does. Now whether you survive the next one is still to be seen." James shot back at her.

"James." Michael put a hand on James' shoulder. "Try not to cause any trouble, you too. Theresa and I are going to get changed." They walked away, leaving Emily and James alone.

"Hey, man! Great job on the fight with Van Kliess. For a minute, I thought you had really hit him." David came up behind James.

"Nice action with the gun! You totally could have killed someone. You know, if it was real." James turned to David, Emily completely forgotten. "So, you leaving soon?"

"Yeah. My mom's coming to pick me up in a minute. What about you?"

"We're going to head home once Mom and Dad get out of their costumes."

David tilted his head, looking at Emily. "I'm going to get out of these clothes. I still look like Noah, and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire." David backed away slowly, then turned and left.

o0o0o0o0o

"How long do you think till they try to kill each other?" Theresa asked Michael as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I'd say 5 minutes. Might be longer if David shows up. 10 minutes tops."

Theresa sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "How did we even get into this? James was the one that auditioned, not us. How did we end up in the show? Not that I'm complaining." She smirked at him.

He smirked back, thinking about when they went in.

Flashback again!

_Michael, Theresa, and James were sitting in some chairs in a business office. Four people were sitting in front of them. Eventually, one of them spoke._

"_Here's the deal. We want you three to play the parts of Rex, Agent Six, and Dr. Holiday in our new TV show, Generator Rex."_

"_I understand why you want James, but why me and my husband? We have no past acting experience." Theresa cut in. _

"_We believe that you two are perfect for the role. If Agent Six and Dr. Holiday are supposed to act like parents to Rex, who better than the actor's real parents?" Another person spoke up._

"_Look, it's either all three of you, or none of you. It's your choice." _

_Michael and Theresa looked at each other, and then looked at Rex. He nodded, saying it was okay with him._

"_We'll do it."_

End Flashback

"Well, I've enjoyed acting. Who knew we would actually be good at it?" She said, nudging him a bit.

"I just wish I didn't have to wear these stupid glasses. The only reason I can even see is because they make the set so darn bright." He said, taking the sunglasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"I think they give you a mysterious look." She said, smirking at him. He opened the door to their dressing room and motioned her inside.

They both changed quickly, hoping to get back before Emily and James really did kill each other.

Theresa opened their door and was about to leave when Michael grabbed her wrist. Twirling her, he pulled her into him, giving her a smirk.

"Who says we have to leave now?" He pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"Because if we don't, Emily and our son will be fighting like cats and dogs." She said, pulling out of it. She put a finger to his lips. "But hold that thought."

Before they got anywhere near the set, they could hear the yelling. Looking at each other nervously, the picked up the pace, dodging people left and right.

"What do you have against me anyway! I've never done anything to hurt you!" They heard Emily yell.

"I haven't done anything to you, either! Yet, you hate me!"

Theresa and Michael walked into a battle zone. Emily and James were face to face, slinging insults at each other like crazy. Michael grabbed James and Theresa grabbed Emily to keep them from attacking each other.

"What is wrong with you two! Gone for only a few minutes, and you are at each others throats!" Michael yelled. "Why is it so hard for you two to get along?"

Emily was about to try and explain her version when a car horn went off. "I have to go."

"Goodbye Emily. We will see you next week. Maybe being separated from each other will help in calming down this crazy feud." Theresa glared at James, who separated himself from Michael.

Emily left, but not without giving Rex a huge glare. He glared back, fire burning in his eyes. He turned back to his parents when she finally left.

"So, ready to go home?"

**So there you have it. A silly little one shot that I wanted to get down on document. I hope you people like and comment. R&R Pleaze!**


End file.
